


Push

by thatwriterlady



Series: 30 Day Writing Challenge 2018 [28]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: #sorry not sorry, Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha John Winchester, Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angry John Winchester, Asshole Alistair, Attraction, BAMF Castiel (Supernatural), BAMF Dean Winchester, Castiel Is Older, Castiel Wants Dean As His Mate, Dean Doesn't Tolerate That Shit, Desire, F/M, I think that's enough tags, Love, M/M, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Naked People, Omega Dean, Pack Dynamics, Protective John Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, Scenting, Sexism, Smut Is Glossed Over, Stubborn Castiel, Stubborn Dean, Stubborn John, Teenage Dean Winchester, Wolf Pack, Wolves Running, age gap, challenge, courting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 02:47:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16778101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatwriterlady/pseuds/thatwriterlady
Summary: It's up to Dean who he wants as his mate, and the Alpha that shows up at his first heat is the first one he's met that isn't trying to force themself on him, so he listens when the Alpha says he wants Dean as his mate.  As respectful as the Alpha is, and as patient as he is for Dean to grow up, John Winchester isn't satisfied.  No Alpha is good enough for his son.  Alpha Cas is just going to have to prove his worth, and hope John doesn't skin him alive.  He has a long, hard road ahead of him.  Good thing he's as stubborn and determined as John.





	Push

**Author's Note:**

> Here's Day 28. Hopefully you all like this one. Cas is going to be older than Dean here, but this is wolf pack dynamics, and he does not have sex with Dean while he's underage. He's going to wait to court Dean because he doesn't agree with pack dynamics that state that an Omega is free to mate who they want once they've reached their first heat. He believes in waiting. Basically it squigs him out to think of mating that young so they won't until Dean's much older. He's a gentleman. So, enjoy the story, and I'll see you at the next one.

**Day 28- Abandoned**

Dean walked between the Ferris wheel and the tilt-a-whirl, his eyes going to the dark sky overhead. He was supposed to be meeting his boyfriend here, but so far, Cas hadn’t arrived. A noise near the tree line made him jump and he spun around, expecting to see Cas, but it wasn’t him. His nose picked up on the scent of Alpha, and from the strength of the scent, he knew they were in their wolf form. He backed up until he was pressed up against the far side of the skee ball booth and looked around. The scent of another wolf reached his nose. This one wasn’t an Alpha, it was a Beta, but it carried the same scent as the Alpha. A familial scent. When the third wolf scent reached him, he whimpered and pressed his back up against the wood even more. There was a pack, and they’d caught his scent.

The sound of growling reached him and he perked up at the sound. That was _his_ Alpha, the man he was planning to mate tonight, and he was warning off the pack. He was regretting their decision to come to the abandoned amusement park to mate, but he’d needed for his father _not_ to track him. Apparently neither of them had considered that there might be _other_ packs that would. 

He was twenty three, plenty old enough to mate, and old enough to choose who he wanted to mate with, but his father was an ass. Since his father had first learned about the Alpha that wanted to court his son, he had complained. He complained that Dean wasn’t old enough to take a mate, even though he’d mated Dean’s mother when she was only twenty. He complained that Cas didn’t have a job, but the young Alpha had been in college, earning his doctorate so that he’d be able to _get_ a high paying job. Now that Cas was done with school, he’d lined up a university position, and it was starting next week when the new semester started.

His father complained that Cas was too forward with his constant touches and kisses, but his mother said that his dad had been the same way when he’d asked to court her, and that he was _still_ like that, almost thirty years later. He’d complained that Cas wouldn’t respect him, or that he’d try to hold him back, or that he just wanted him for pups, or for a warm hole to stick his knot. It was exhausting, and the more serious he and Cas got, the more his father tried to smother him. 

His mother did what she could to get his father to back off, but his dad was an Alpha, and he did what he wanted. He had worried nonstop from the moment Dean had been born, afraid that his Omega son would get used, abused, and spit back out, but Dean was stronger than he gave him credit for. He’d turned away every Alpha, without help from his father, until Cas had caught his scent one afternoon. 

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

He’d been out running with his brother, and they’d finally taken a rest in an open field to let the wind blow through their fur when they’d caught the scent of another wolf. Sam had immediately been on edge as the realized it was an Alpha that had stepped out of the forest and into the clearing. His brother was an Alpha too, but still a pup, having not even gone through his first rut yet. Pup or not, he was still protective of Dean. The Alpha hadn’t stopped his approach, even as Sam growled and snapped at him, but he also hadn’t shown any signs of aggression in return. He’d simply looked at the young wolf with mild amusement before jumping him and pinning him down. Sam’s aggression had turned to instant panic as he’d realized he couldn’t protect himself, or Dean.

That had been seven years ago. He’d been wary of the strange Alpha, and he’d raised his hackles, growling at him and demanding that he let his brother up. Poor Sam had only been eleven and a half at the time, and less than half the size of the Alpha that had him pinned with a single paw, and Dean had been scared for both himself and his baby brother. He’d been unwilling to leave Sam, and that was what Cas had used as his advantage. 

_“You’re in heat,”_ His blue eyes were penetrating, and Dean had been wary immediately.

_“I am not,”_ He’d argued. The Alpha had snorted and shook out his fur, his eyes never leaving the Omega.

_“You are, I can smell it,”_

_“I’ll bite your dick off if you try to mount me,”_

_“I’m going to let the pup up. I really don’t want to have to knock him out. I simply want to talk,”_

Cas had looked down at Sam who was staring back with wide, frightened eyes. He lifted his paw and took a step back. Sam had instantly flipped over and jumped to his feet. He’d put himself between his brother and the Alpha again, though this time he’d simply stared at Cas sullenly. His ego had been bruised, being pinned like that, and he’d been given a wakeup call, realizing that he was still too small to protect Dean, or even to protect himself. This clearing was in their territory, and this strange Alpha never should have come into it, and yet here he was.

He’d kept an eye on Sam as he’d circled around Dean, leaning in to sniff at him, even as Sam had started growling again. Dean had stood his ground, never having been one to back down in the face of a threat, watching the Alpha. When Cas had gotten too close to his flank, he’d snapped at him, baring his teeth and growling as his own hackles raised. The Alpha had backed off, even though most others wouldn’t have. Most liked to just take whatever they wanted, so the fact that this one had respected him and opted to lay down in the grass next to him instead of trying to knot him right here in front of his little brother, it had surprised him and made him decide to hear him out.

_“What do you want?”_

_“I want to talk,”_

_“About?”_

_“About the possibility of mating,”_

Dean had immediately been on edge again, and Sam was back to growling.

_“I haven’t even had my first heat yet,”_

Cas had sniffed the air again. _“You’re in it now. You smell absolutely wonderful. How old are you?”_

_“I’m fifteen,”_

The Alpha had stared at him for a long enough time that it had started to make him uncomfortable.

_“You’re just a pup,”_ He’d said finally. Dean had growled and bared his teeth at that. He hadn’t liked being called a pup.

_“I am not a pup!”_

Cas had smelled of amusement again as he looked at him.

_“Ok, so you’re not a pup. You’re ready to take a knot then?”_

Dean had jumped at the question, tucking his tail between his legs and scooting back. Cas had just crawled across the grass, moving as close as he could get without another attack from Sam, or Dean snapping at him.

_“Yes, that’s what I thought,”_

_“What’s that supposed to mean?”_ He’d demanded. Cas had yawned and side eyed Sam. The young pup was still watching him warily.

_“It means that you’re still a pup. Nothing wrong with that, but I could smell you from my territory, so you’re really taking a risk being out here. What are you doing out here anyway?”_

_“Playing with my brother,”_ Dean had replied. He’d finally sat down, though he was keeping his eye on the Alpha.

_“Where’s your pack?”_

_“Who ARE you?”_ Sam had demanded.

_“Oh, right, where are my manners? My name is Castiel. Most people call me Cas though. What are your names?”_

_“I’m Dean, this is my brother Sam,”_ He hadn’t been entirely sure if telling this Alpha their names was the best idea. Maybe he _was_ just a pup after all.

_“Well, Dean, you’re still in high school, I presume? Or are you wild wolves?”_

_“I go into the city for school. I’m in high school,”_ He’d said lamely. Cas had huffed in amusement.

_“I would assume. Do you have a pack, or is it just you two?”_

_“We have a pack,”_ Sam had puffed his chest out. 

_“Ok, and where are they?”_

_“It’s us and our parents,”_ Dean knew there was no point in lying. Cas’ ears had perked up. 

_“Not wild wolves,”_

_“We don’t live in the city, if that’s what you’re saying. This is our territory you entered. If our dad catches you, he’ll kill you,”_ Dean had warned.

_“I’m just talking, not trying to take you against your will. So you’re really just fifteen?”_

Dean had turned his right ear back as he studied the Alpha. The way his abdomen was cramping, he realized Cas had been right. This was the start of his first heat. It had been a bad idea to come for a run today. The Alpha had crept closer, his eyes still trained on the Omega.

_“I am. Why?”_

_“Can I see you? In your other form?”_

Dean had looked over at his brother but he could see the confusion on the pup’s face. He slid his eyes back over to the Alpha.

_“I’m not shifting if you’re going to stay like that. It’s not safe for me,”_

And like that, Cas had shifted. He’d laid out in the grass, stretching and letting out a groan of pleasure before rolling onto his side and propping his head up on his hand.

“Your turn,”

Dean shifted, and Sam immediately did too. The Omega sat back on his knees and studied the Alpha. He wasn’t a pup; he was a grown man.

“Why are you talking to me about mating? You’re like, way older than me,”

Cas had snorted and grinned at him. “I’m older, sure, but not by that much. I’m twenty one.”

“That’s old,” Sam had piped up. His voice hadn’t even dropped yet and it had the older Alpha smiling at him.

“To a pup, I suppose it would seem that way. I’m still pretty young though,” He looked at Dean again. “When do you turn sixteen?”

“January,”

“A winter born pup. Your mama’s spring heat,” Cas was speaking more to himself than them.

“What does that matter?” Sam asked, confused.

“Well, mostly I was just talking randomly. An Omega has a heat twice a year. Being that this is spring, your brother will have one now, and then again in the fall. In my pack, first heat signals that an Omega is old enough to breed and take a mate. I, however, am of the opinion that fifteen is _too_ young. As wonderful as you smell and as gorgeous as you are in your wolf form, _and_ as gorgeous as you are like this,” The Alpha’s eyes were running down his body and it was making Dean’s skin tingle being looked at like that. Sam wrinkled his nose at the arousal that curled around Cas and permeated the air. He looked at his brother to see what he was going to do. “I want to give you time to mature. You’re the most beautiful wolf I’ve ever laid eyes on. So,”

He sat up and crossed his legs, resting his hands on his knees. “I’m in college. When I graduate, I will be ready to take a mate. My father wanted me to take one as soon as I’d gone through my first rut, but I wasn’t ready then. It made my dad mad that I wanted to go to college in the city, so I was encouraged to leave and claim my own territory, so I could find a mate and start my own pack, except I’ve had my territory for the last six years, and I’ve been there alone all this time. I wanted to get my degree so that when I do take a mate, I’m able to take care of them properly. See, my pack? They’re wild wolves, except my mother wasn’t. She sent my siblings and me to school in the city, and encouraged us to go to college. Even to wild wolves, money is important. I know you’re not old enough to think about things like that, but there’s time,”

“Time for what?” Sam had been so confused. Dean had rolled his eyes and looped an arm around his brother’s shoulders, pulling him closer.

“He’s talking about us mating, but not until I’m older,”

“Dad’s not gonna be happy about that,”

“I know, but Dad wouldn’t be happy with any Alpha that wants me. You know how he is,”

“Your father doesn’t want you to mate?” Cas had asked.

“He has very high standards for who he’ll accept,” Dean had explained. Cas frowned.

“Wait, ultimately it’s _your_ decision who you take as your mate. It’s an Alpha’s job to take care of their pups until those pups are old enough to go off on their own. Entering into your first heat, that’s where you’re at now. You can choose whoever you want and he has no say,”

“And you want me to pick you,” Dean squinted at the Alpha. That was rather presumptuous. Cas got up on his knees and crossed the distance to where the Omega was sitting. 

“Yes I do. I want to scent you. Have you ever let an Alpha do that before?”

Sam growled again but Dean patted his arm to calm him.

“No. They try to do it without my permission. I bite them.”

Sam giggled. “He bit Alistair when he tried to pin him. Dean hit his little finger right off!”

Cas’ eyes widened. He looked from Sam back to Dean. “You bit his _finger_ off?”

“He tried to do a lot more than just scent me,” Dean growled just thinking about it.

“Well, as good as you’re smelling right now, I just want to scent you, that’s it,”

Dean frowned and looked back towards where his house was. Their dad hadn’t wanted to raise his pups in a den, not after his first had turned out to be an Omega, so he’d set about building a house for them. He’d put in electric, run a water line, and they even had cable. They had the best of both worlds. He got to run in their territory as much as he wanted, then got to go home and play Final Fantasy with his brother.

He considered the implications of letting this Alpha scent him. With his scent growing stronger with every passing moment, he didn’t know what Cas’ resolve was. The Alpha was cute though, and he smelled good.

“Ok. But I’ll bite you if you try anything. It’ll be more than a finger too.”

Cas swallowed hard and nodded. “Got it.”

Dean had gently pushed his brother back and after taking a steadying breath, he’d tilted his head, offering up his throat. Cas had been gentle in scenting him, but his hands had felt good on his body, and he’d liked having this Alpha’s attention. When Cas finally sat back, he was smiling wide.

“I want to court you, but not yet,”

Dean had sat up straight again and looked at him. “Court me?”

“He wants to date you, but he thinks you’re too young, so he wants to wait,” Sam explained. Cas chuckled. The boy was smart.

“What he said,”

“Ok, so…I don’t know how this works. My dad never talked to me about courting. He always wants to keep Alphas away from me. Hard to do that when I’m at school though, they’re everywhere. They don’t really mess with me much anymore. Gordon Walker tried to trap me in the bathroom on Valentine’s Day and I ripped him up good,” Dean lifted his chin proudly.

“Did you bite him too?” Cas asked.

“Damn right, I did. Took a chunk out of his hand when he tried to cover my mouth, then I clawed the hell out of him. A couple of teachers came and pulled him off me cause after he couldn’t knot me, he tried to kill me for hurting him. He got expelled.”

“Wow. I mean, you smell really good, good enough that your scent pulled me out of my den a quarter mile away. I had to find the wolf it belonged to. I’m a little disappointed that you’re so young, but I think you’ll be worth waiting for,” Cas sat back on his heels and folded his hands in his lap. 

“What does courting mean?” Dean asked.

“Well, I’d like to run with you, do some hunting, but I also would like to take you into the city for something other than school. We could go eat, or go exploring, or do all kinds of stuff. It’s about spending time together and getting to know one another. I want to know what kinds of things you like, what you do for fun, besides go running with your brother, what your dreams are, stuff like that, and I want to tell you things too. That’s what courting is,”

“My dad won’t let me,” Dean thought maybe he wanted to let this Alpha court him. All the Omegas at school would be jealous knowing he had such a handsome one wanting his attention.

“Dad can’t tell you what to do after your heat,” Sam piped up.

“Ok, but he’s still going to get mad. He doesn’t think any Alpha is good enough,” Dean pointed out. 

“So…don’t tell him,” His brother shrugged. Dean had been surprised at his brother’s response. The old they got, the less Sam tattled on him, but this was a big deal to hide it from that dad, that he was being courted.

“How do I do that? He’s going to smell it on me that I’ve been around a strange Alpha, and when he does, he’s going to flip his lid. I’m not sure mom will be able to calm him down,”

Sam pointed to the stream that ran along the far edge of their territory. “So when you run here, go wash up before you come home. Keep that soap that removes scent gland oils and Alpha musk in that cave we used to play in and make sure you clean yourself up real good before you go back to the house. Then, when you’re ready, you tell mom and dad that you are being courted. I’ll watch out for you. I won’t let anyone hurt you,”

Dean had smiled, impressed by his brother’s loyalty. He was sure he’d owe Sam later though. Turning back to the Alpha, he cocked his head and took a good, long look at him. Strong arms, a broad, muscular chest, thick, muscular legs, it sure made for a physically desirable Alpha. He’d have to see how this courting thing went before he made a decision as to whether he wanted this one as his future mate.

“So…you wanna run? With me and Sammy?”

“You’re going to have to wash up in the stream before we go home,” Sam reminded him.

“I’m going to have to anyway, I can smell his scent on me now,”

“I’d like that, but you shouldn’t be out here too much longer, your heat is starting to really amp up. Once you start cramping, you should go home.” Cas was on his feet a second later, his thighs rippling with the motion, so Dean and his brother stood up as well. 

“Let’s shift!” Sam exclaimed. Dean had grinned excitedly.

“Let’s see if we can catch that raccoon that keeps getting into the henhouse!” 

The brothers both shifted and took off across the clearing. Cas grinned as he watched them go. A second later he shifted and took off after them. Raccoon hunting was fun.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

That had been their first encounter. After his first heat had passed, he’d begun meeting Cas in the field to run and play. They’d lay around talking for hours, they’d hunt together, or sometimes they’d even play in the stream, and for a year and a half he’d kept the fact that he had an Alpha running with him a secret. Cas didn’t start actually courting him until he was seventeen, but they ran and hunted together whenever they got the chance. Sam was usually with them, always watching out for his older brother, and making sure Cas stayed true to his word and didn’t try to force anything on Dean. When the courting actually began, Cas would take him into his own territory, or they’d head into the city to eat at restaurants, catch movies, get ice cream, or go to street festivals. They just had fun together, all without mating. The Alpha was completely respectful, staying out of their territory if John or their mother Mary came to hunt or run with their sons, and he never pushed Dean for anything. He was working hard on his education, desperate to get his doctorate so he could get a job in the city. He wanted to earn money like Dean’s father did and prove that he could take care of Dean once they were bonded. Everything was good between them, and they loved every moment they got to spend together. Their favorite thing to do when they weren’t both busy with schoolwork was to go running. They did it almost every day. Sometimes they’d lay in the grass just talking, other times they’d bring homework and sit together working on it. Sam preferred to join them rather than sit alone in the house, and he’d bring his own homework. Cas would help him study for tests, or help him with any subject he was struggling in. It felt like family, and though their parents didn’t know about the Alpha, he felt like part of their pack. 

Then his mother had come to fetch them one evening out in the field and found both of her sons running with an Alpha she’d never seen before. Her boys froze upon seeing her, and Cas had tripped over himself when he’d realized they weren’t alone anymore. Dean had to explain to her who Cas was, and that the Alpha was courting him. She’d wanted to know if they’d mated, but Cas had sworn up and down that they hadn’t done anything more than scent each other or kiss now and then. At that time they’d been nowhere even close to mating. She’d told them to keep it from their dad a while longer, until Dean was eighteen, if possible. So that’s what they’d done.

He’d turned eighteen that January, in his senior year of high school, and Cas had convinced him that when he graduated, he should go to college, so he’d been applying. The Alpha was still in school, slowly working towards his PhD, and by that point, he’d been seriously courting Dean for the last year. They spent a great deal of time in Cas’ territory, relaxing in his den, hunting, sometimes mating, though the Alpha was always very careful not to knot his Omega when his heat was imminent. He didn’t want pups before either of them were ready. 

When John Winchester learned that his son had an Alpha that wanted to mate him, he flipped his lid. Ever since then, he’d made Dean’s life a living hell, and as a side effect, Cas’ too. It had led to a lot of sneaking around, even though Dean was free to do what he wanted. John was ever watchful, protective of his son and aggressive every time Cas came around, but the younger Alpha didn’t give up. He was just as stubborn as John, and as Dean, but when the Omega had finished with his bachelor’s degree, they’d decided they were ready to mate.

Trying to find the time had been nearly impossible. John knew where Cas’ den was, and he was irritated that the young Alpha had gone ahead and started building a house in his own territory, so he’d have a safe, warm, comfortable place for him and Dean, and it angered him even more that both of his sons were actively helping him build it. John showed up way too often in Cas’ territory for them to take their time mating to bond, so they’d found a place that was not in anyone’s territory, where they could go and mate. That brought them right back to the problem at hand. 

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Dean listened as Cas tore into the other wolves, but he wasn’t sure if his Alpha was winning or not. Cas had warned him that if other wolves showed up, he was to hide, but this was a long abandoned amusement park, and every building was dilapidated or had completely fallen apart. There was nowhere to hide. If he leaned too hard against this skee ball booth it would fall over, but it was the only shelter he had to stay out of sight of the wolves currently hunting him.

The fighting continued, but the scent of one of the Alphas was growing stronger. He knew it had broken away from the fight to come after him. Cas had wanted to make absolutely sure he was protected in case this happened, and he was incredibly thankful for the shotgun he’d brought with as well as the magnum on his right hip and the knife on his left. His Alpha didn’t play games when it came to his safety. He wished his father would realize that. Right now wasn’t the time to worry about what his father would think. He knew his dad would be pissed that Cas had told him to meet him here in the first place. Nothing ever made John Winchester happy where his son’s Alpha was concerned.

As the wolf drew closer, he listened to the scratch of claws on the gravel and the low growl of perceived triumph when it locked onto his scent. He was in heat, and it was hard to hide when he smelled like a damn dinner buffet. In the distance a wolf yelped, and when it suddenly fell silent, Dean knew it was dead. He also knew it wasn’t Cas. His Alpha had likely killed the Beta, and was now trying to fend off the other Alpha. Dean swallowed hard and tried to force himself to calm down. The sound of his blood rushing in his ears was washing out the sound of the approaching danger. 

The sound of claws disappeared, and he almost lost track of the wolf stalking him. He realized it had shifted, and this close up, he recognized the scent. It was Alistair. The sound of pebbles bouncing off the front of the booth he was hiding around the side of had him tensing and listening closely. He knew Alistair well enough to know that he wouldn’t come from the direction the Omega expected, it was how he’d been pinned by the Alpha back in high school. He’d expected Alistair to follow him out the side door which was the door he left by every day, but the bastard had been waiting around the side of the school, and he’d grabbed Dean as he’d been walking past. He’d been bigger, stronger, and mean, but Dean hadn’t submitted. When Alistair made a grab for his neck to force him down on all four, he’d made the mistake of bringing his hand too close to the Omega’s mouth. Dean had bared his teeth and attacked. Even as he’d bit down, snapping the Alpha’s finger clear off, his claws were out, slicing Alistair’s chest and stomach open. Security guards for the school had pulled Alistair off him, and in the end, it was the Alpha that had needed medical attention. He’d avoided Dean after that, except here he was now, stalking the Omega, thinking him an easy target. Dean held his breath and listened.

There was a whisper of air that passed him on the left, just enough to carry the Alpha’s scent right to him. Just as he lunged, Dean raised the shotgun. He didn’t hesitate to pull the trigger. The look of surprise on the Alpha’s face as he flew backwards was almost comical, but Dean had hit Alistair’s arm, nearly blowing it off. He howled in pain and dropped to his knees.

“I’ll finish you off, you son of a bitch!”

“No! I’ll go!” Alistair whined as he tried to get to his feet. 

“You thought you were what, going to take me against my will? That didn’t go so well for you the first time now did it?” 

The crunch of gravel and the scent of his Alpha told him Cas was there finally. He shifted and eased the shotgun out of Dean’s hand.

“It’s ok, Sweetheart, you did a wonderful job of keeping yourself safe. I killed the Beta and the other Alpha is severely injured. He limped off at the sound of the blast. This one’s going to die if he doesn’t get back to his pack and get help. He might still anyway. Can’t shift like this, so he’s going to have to go on foot,”

“This is Alistair, Cas, one of the ones that attacked me in high school,” Dean said. “He thought he’d try again. Fucking bastard,”

“Is he the finger one, the throat one, or the hand and arm one?” Cas asked. In Dean’s senior year of high school yet another Alpha had tried to force themselves on him. As a result, the Omega had nearly ripped his throat out.

“See those scars on his chest and stomach?” Dean pointed them out as Alistair tried again to get to his feet.

“You did that?” Cas was smiling at him.

“Damn right I did. He’s missing a finger because of me too. I’ll take something else off too if he doesn’t get the fuck out of here!” 

Dean brought out his claws and raised them in the air, growling so loud it almost sounded like a roar, and it got the Alpha hauling ass out of there. With the threat finally gone, he retracted his claws and let out a loud sigh.

“I can’t believe _this_ is where you wanted us to bond. Everything is falling apart,”

“Not everything. Come this way, and stay alert. I don’t know how big that pack is. You’ll smell repulsive to them all once we’re bonded, but if they want revenge, we might have to fight. So, once we’re mated, we’re going to pack up and head home. The house is essentially finished, I just ran the electric out there yesterday. I dug a well too and hooked up the water. Just couldn’t get it to flow into the house without the electric, but it’s solid, secure, and we can work on finishing up the insulation and drywall over the next few weeks. I even got a bed for us, like you have in your parents’ house,” Cas had him by the hand and was leading him to a building that was much more secure than anything else in this park. It was made of concrete blocks and though the windows had been busted out, it was still solid. He led his Omega inside and Dean smiled when he saw the picnic Cas had prepared. There were candles, a blanket spread out on the floor that looked like it had been recently swept, and several throw pillows. There was a basket as well as a bucket with ice and a bottle of wine chilling in it. His Alpha could be incredibly romantic. He loved that about him.

Cas knelt down on the blanket and gently tugged Dean down with him. He set about undressing the Omega, starting with his belt, taking it off and setting it down on the edge of the blanket, within easy reach. He made quick work of the rest of Dean’s clothes, and soon his Omega was as naked as he was. 

“You smell as good as you did the first time I found you in that field. The wait for you to mature enough to decide you were ready for mating was torture, but I’m so excited right now I could burst. I can smell that your heat is beginning to ramp up, so this first mating, where we bond, I wanted something romantic. Sorry we had to go shooting or killing another pack that didn’t understand to back off, but they took a chance and challenged me. Laws are laws. Alistair broke pack laws by coming after you, so you were well within your rights to defend yourself, and I was within my right to kill the wolves that were trying to kill me. The threat is gone for now, but if their pack is bigger than those three, I want to claim you, then take you back to the house for the rest of your heat,”

“Babe, you’re killing the romance talking about dead or challenging wolves. That shotgun blast was loud enough that it was probably heard even in my family’s territory. That means my _dad_ could have heard it. I want to be bonded to you, I’m tired of waiting, and I’m tired of my dad getting in the way of it,” Dean turned around and dropped into a presentation position, clearing inviting his Alpha to mate. This time was different. He was in heat, his hormones were going crazy, and he just wanted to be locked on Cas’ knot finally. All the mating they’d done up until this point, the Alpha had deliberately avoiding knotting him. He’d wanted to save it for this night, and now was the time for it. 

Slick was dripping, pooling on the blanket beneath them and soaking into the fabric. He’d been dying to try and bring Dean to climax as many times as he could before he claimed his Omega, but the threat of another attack nixed that. He’d claim Dean here, then bring him home where he’d pamper his mate and together they would ride out this heat. They were both aware and prepared for the possibility that there might be a pup come spring, but they were both ok with that. He grabbed Dean’s hips and in one smooth move, he slid all the way in.

It wasn’t graceful or drawn out, but it was deeply enjoyable. When his knot finally swelled, he pushed in as deep as he could, locking them firmly together. He groaned and dropped his head down, resting it on Dean’s back.

“Now’s the time where you’re supposed to bite me,” Dean clenched around his knot to make a point, making his Alpha groan again as it pulled another orgasm out of him. He sat back carefully, bringing Dean with him. Once he found the right spot for his claim, he bit down hard, coming again when his mate screamed and clenched around him again. Dean sagged back against him and with careful movement, Cas laid them both out on the blanket. They rested their heads on the pillows and he reached around Dean to open the picnic basket.

“I _was_ trying to be romantic whilst _also_ trying to avoid your dad. This was supposed to be a safe place where we could relax and have wild sex, but we’re going home after this to work on the wild sex. For now, I have cheese and crackers, some apple slices, and a few other things,” He pulled out the bag of cheese slices and after folding a piece up and putting it on a Ritz, he offered it to Dean. The Omega happily ate it. While they waited for Cas’ knot to go down, they are more cheese and crackers, finished off the apple slices, and the strawberries he’s also brought. Dean was pleasantly stuffed by the time Cas was able to pull out, and after a quick cleanup, the Alpha poured them both some wine. So far, they were still alone, so they wanted to enjoy a few more minutes of solitude. 

“This really was nice. When I’m not being stalked by assholes, this really is a pretty cool place to be alone,” Dean wiped away a drip of blood that was spilling down his chest and finished his glass of wine while they discussed plans for the house. When they were finished, Dean got dressed again and they cleaned everything up. Cas had a large bag for the pillows and blanket, and a backpack to put everything but the basket in. He looked absurd completely naked with a backpack on, but Dean wisely stayed quiet about that. His mate wouldn’t let him carry anything except his weapons, and told him to stay alert as they made their way home, so that’s exactly what he did.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

When they reached the house, they both breathed a sigh of relief. Dean was just undoing his belt when his phone vibrated. He pulled it out and sighed as he read the text.

“Who was that?” Cas asked as he carried the basket into the kitchen. He was busy storing the cheese in the fridge while Dean undid his belt and pulled it off.

“That was Sam. He says heads up, Dad’s on his way here,” Dean sighed as he laid his belt on the floor next to the door. He couldn’t wait until they could afford real furniture. First they had to put up the interior walls, and insulate. 

“Of course he is,” Cas shook his head and shut the fridge door. “I’m going to go put clothes on. I don’t enjoy conversations with him when I’m naked. After he’s gone, I’m taking you to bed and it’s your turn to bite me. I know it’s not necessary, I already carry our combined scents just as you do, but it’s not as strong as if I was wearing your bite, so I want that. But…we have to deal with your dad first.”

Dean rolled his eyes as Cas headed up to the second floor to put clothes on. He pulled his shoes off and left those next to his gun belt. Just as he was pulling off his socks, someone pounded on the door. He looked at it, his gut twisting with worry. Cas had come back downstairs and passed him by to go answer it. He steadied himself before opening the door.

“Hello, John,”

The older Alpha looked irritated, which was not unusual where Cas was concerned, so he just stepped back to let him in.

“Dean, what-” John froze when he caught his son’s scent. “Jesus, Dean! What’d you go and do _that_ for!” He actually whined, surprising them both.

“Uh, cause I _told_ you I was going to? We’ve been planning to mate for years, Dad, it’s why he was courting me. He waited two whole years to formally court me, and he’s been nothing but wonderful ever since, just like you are with mom. He’s good _to_ me, and _for_ me. He’s starting a very good paying job in a few weeks, and I have my degree finished now too. It’s the right time for us. I could have mated when I was fifteen, right after my first heat, but Cas didn’t want that, and neither did I. We have waited _seven years_ , even as _you_ made things hard for us. He loves me, Dad, and I love him. We’re bonded, we’re going to finish working on our house, we’re going to start our new jobs, and we’re going to start our family. You couldn’t have possibly expected me to stay unmated my entire life. That isn’t fair. I chose the perfect Alpha for me. I’m happy, I’m in love, and I really, _really_ need you to please back off. Cas takes excellent care of me, but I take care of him too. I wanted what you have with mom, and I have that now. So please, could you just give Cas some slack? His first job is going to pay him a little over $75,000 a year, ok? You worried that he couldn’t take care of me, but he can. I got my degree so I’d make money too. We’re going to finish our house, buy furniture, and we’ll be neighbors, close enough that you and mom can visit, but _not_ stalk us,”

Dean surprised himself by speaking out like that, and apparently it surprised his father too because John just stood there, stunned.

“I know you dislike me, but really, I’ve loved your son for years, and I made a promise to you, even if you didn’t believe it, that I would do everything possible to make sure I could take care of Dean before I claimed him, and I’ve done that. He’s the only person I’ve ever wanted as my mate, and I will love him and take care of him for the rest of my life,” Cas went to Dean and gently brushed the back of his hand across his mate’s cheek. Dean smiled, the love he felt for his Alpha shining bright in his eyes. 

“It’s not that I don’t like you, Cas, or that I didn’t believe that you could take care of him. I pushed you because I knew you wanted my son, but if you weren’t ready, others would challenge you for him, and if you didn’t have a solid job and a good income, taking care of him would be next to impossible. So yes, I nagged, I pushed, and I made sure you didn’t claim him before you had everything you needed to start your own pack. You’ve achieved that. Mostly,” John looked around at the unfinished walls. “You need to get these walls up before winter sets in.”

Cas relaxed and smiled. So did Dean.

“My first few paychecks, we’ll be buying insulation and drywall. Dean’s going to use his income to buy us some furniture. Currently all we have is a bed and a dresser. And they don’t match. I got them at Goodwill. The mattress I saved up for though. Dean wanted memory foam, so that’s what I got him.”

“We’re supposed to get an early winter this year. You’ll want to hurry. Furniture can wait, you want your house sealed up tight and well insulated. You don’t even need to do more than drill the drywall in place once you get it up, just get through the house as quickly as possible,” John scratched at his beard as he looked around. “I suppose I can come and help you get your house finished.”

Cas and Dean both shared a surprised look, but then the young Alpha was smiling.

“That would be very much appreciated. Sam has been helping us, but the more hands we have, the faster it will get done,” Cas said. John glanced into the kitchen, noting the lack of counters. That was the room that would need insulation and walls first. He sighed and turned to look at his son. Dean looked so incredibly happy, and he was happy _for_ his son. He’d pushed Cas for a reason, not to drive him away from Dean, but to make him want to be a better Alpha before he and Dean mated. Now he was certain his eldest had what he deserved; an Alpha that loved him and would protect him with his life. He noticed the gun belt on the floor and the shotgun leaning against the unfinished wall. So that’s what he’d heard earlier. Later he’d have to learn the story behind that.

“Ok, so I’m going to go home and tell your ma. Expect her to visit when your heat is over. I’ll tell her to wait. Just text us when it’s over,” He pulled his son into a hug, squeezing him enough to take his breath away, then he let go so he could hug Cas. The younger Alpha was shocked by the gesture, but extremely glad that he had John’s blessing, especially since he never thought he’d get that.

Dean walked his father to the door and once he’d left, he closed and locked it. 

“I don’t believe that just happened,” Cas shook his head in disbelief.

“I thought he was going to just, raise hell. He’s a sneaky bastard. I should have realized that he was pushing me to be the best possible Alpha I could be. At least he won’t randomly be showing up to nag and growl at me,” Cas joked. He started for the stairs, turning off the lights as he went. Thank god he’d hooked up the electric!

“I just need to be in bed, I’m getting way too hot. If we’re going to mate again, do me a favor, don’t bring up my dad?” Dean passed him and went up to the second floor. Cas chuckled as he followed after him.

“Trust me, that is _not_ a topic I want in the bedroom!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this one. Two more to go. I'll come back and do either time stamps or follow up stories on a couple of these. I just enjoyed writing them too much to not add more. Well, on to the next story...


End file.
